Calido Invierno
by Zero-0017
Summary: Por que a pesar de todo, afuera seguía siendo invierno. /Fics de cumpleaños para Rin Matsuoka.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _784_

 _ **Formato:**_ _Viñeta_

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ _: Rin Matsuoka_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_Cálido Invierno_-***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo único que no le agradaba a Rin de su cumpleaños, era que aún era invierno en esa temporada.

Le hubiera gustado que su cumpleaños fuera en primavera en la época en que florecen los cerezos, o algo así más… ¿romántico?

Bufó, y salió de la alberca.

Bien, lo cierto es que estaba molesto porque nadie lo había felicitado aún, y eso que era media tarde, pero tampoco podía culparlos porque había pasado todo el día sin el móvil –que había dejado en casa- y fuera de su hogar, en el entrenamiento. Por ese motivo es que en las duchas se encontraba de mal humor, y las demás personas que habían coincidido con él al ver su cara ni se atrevían a mirarle, empeorando de esa forma su mal humor. Así que cuando escucho una voz ronca llamarle al salir del complejo deportivo no respondió de muy buena manera.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!— manifestó en un alto tono de voz.

-Tranquilo Matsuoka. Solo vine a verte, Gou-kun me pidió que lo hiciera.

Y ahí frente a él, estaba la única persona que no creyó ver ese día.

Seijuro Mikoshiba le miraba con una sonrisa que no fue afectada por su mala manera de responder. Al contrario, esa sonrisa se acrecentó y una palmada en los hombros acompaño a ese gesto. Lo raro, era que él estuviera ahí, y no con Gou; ya que su pequeño sobrino cumplía años en esa fecha también. Oh cierto, mencionemos que ahora, su hermana era señora esposa de su excapitán, y tenían un pequeño retoño que cumplía su primer año de vida.

-Además, Toraichi quiere ver a su tío en la fiesta de cumpleaños—agrego Seijuro.

-Ya decía yo que no solo venias a desearme feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Oh cierto! También es tu cumpleaños…

Rin chasqueo la lengua. –¿Solo viniste a fastidiarme? —preguntó, mientras se acomodaba la mochila y caminaba por las frías calles que llevaban a su departamento. –En la noche, cuando todos sus invitados se vayan, iré a darle su regalo a Tora-chan.

-Ay, ¿de verdad serás tan amargado? Si no vas, le diré a Toraichi que su tío no lo quiere.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua.

-Ah, ¡vamos!— dijo mientras jalaba del cuello al tiburón –Te prometo darte una rebanada más grande por ser tu cumpleaños.

En vez de decir que Seijuro era persuasivo, debería decir mejor, que esté le había dejado sin opción. Incluso acompaño a Rin a su departamento a que se cambiara y fuera por el regalo del pequeño.

De camino al hogar de los Mikoshiba, recordó cuando nació Toraichi, porque tanto él como Seijuro se la pasaron desde la madrugada en la sala de espera del hospital. Y que su único pastel de cumpleaños había sido un cupcake que le había regalado el de ojos dorados. Pero todo había valido la pena al ver al pequeño, un bebé muy parecido a él, y cuya única diferencia era el color de ojos, de un tono dorado. Lo mejor fue, sin duda, aquel hermoso nombre: Toraichi, el mismo que el de su padre. Rin no podría amar tanto a ese bebé como ya lo hacía, con todo su corazón.

Llegaron a casa del matrimonio Mikoshiba, y Seijuro fue a abrir la puerta.

-Sabes Matsuoka. De verdad, feliz cumpleaños—dijo el excapitán al abrir la puerta y entrar seguido de Rin.

En tres segundos se dio cuenta que lo habían bombardeado con confeti y serpentinas, por todos lados se veían caer papelitos de color blanco y rojo. Y entonces su cuñado se acercó a él con el pequeño Toraichi en brazos, que estiro sus manitas hacia él nada más verlo. Y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta cuando escucho: Feliz Cumpleaños, coreado al unísono; que era una fiesta sorpresa para él.

-¡Felicidades hermano!— exclamo Gou y le tomo una fotografía cargando a Toraichi –Oh, ¡vaya! Amo esta foto, los dos chicos que más amo.

-¡¿Y yo que Gou-kun?!—preguntó Seijuro haciéndose el ofendido.

–Tu eres aparte.

Dejando a la pareja de esposos discutir y bromearse mutuamente, los amigos de Rin se acercaban a él con sus respectivos regalos. Makoto, Haruka y Sousuke había llegado desde Tokyo solo para asistir a esa fiesta sorpresa organizada por Gou. Mientras que los chicos del Samezuka e Iwatobi llenaban de regalos al pelirrojo, incluso Kisumi se encontraba ahí.

Rin no pudo aguantarse el sentimiento y derramo un par de lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz.

Mirar a todas esas personas reunidas, las que eran tan importantes para él, le daba tanto regocijo; olvido incluso, que, aunque sintiera esa calidez en su corazón, como si fuera primavera. Afuera seguía siendo invierno.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Tarde?, ya lo sé. Pero ya tenia escrita la mitad y no queria dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle algo a mi hermoso príncipe shoujo. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
